


Kissin' Whiskey

by vee_djarin



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angry Kissing, First Kiss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_djarin/pseuds/vee_djarin
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman) & Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You
Kudos: 11





	Kissin' Whiskey

Jack Daniels is the worst person I have ever met. He infuriates me so much yet I miss him when we go our seperate ways after a mission. He's so annoying and cocky yet I can't get anough of his voice. If I had a nickel for everytime I wanted to punch him in the face, I would have a jar full just from today, yet his eyes are the most gorgeous I've ever seen and I want to get lost in them forever. 

He's still rubbing it in my face that he was the one to take down the target. He makes the mistake of bringing up my mishap. 

"Would you shut up? I know I slipped up, okay?" I snap. 

"But you've always been so precise and careful. I've never seen you fuck up like this," His smile is taunting. 

"And you won't ever get to again. I'll make sure I'll never make that mistake again." 

"Oh, I'm sure you'll know better than to make that one again. But I've been in the field 20 years and you've got dozens more mistakes to make before you get as good as me and I'll be there to see every last one of them." 

"I told you to shut up." 

"I'm just telling it how it is, sweetheart," he drawls. 

"You're so fucking annoying and arrogant and rude. I should just punch you in the fucking face." 

"I'd like to see you try," he challenges. 

I shrug and strut over to him. He breathes in deeply and stands as staight and tall as he can, an attempt to intimidate me. We stare each other down for what feels like minutes on end, waiting for the other one to move. 

"You're gonna regret pissing me off, Daniels." 

"Darlin', I've had a lot of regrets in my life but getting under your skin will never be one of em." 

I grab a fistfull of his shirt and pull him towards me. I can see in his eyes that he realizes what I'm doing exactly one second before I press my lips to his. The kiss is violent and hungry. In this moment, I am am unstoppable force and he is an immovable object and we have just collided with the energy of the big bang. 

His large hands grip my waist tightly, pulling me in ever closer to him. His mustache scratches my sensitive skin. My softness and his hardness finding a way to fit together as we pour our frustrations and anger into the kiss. 

He pulls away for a brief moment to pick me up, wrap leg legs around his waist and walk us to to wall behind me. My arms come up to wrap around his neck. Our lips reconnect and it is everything wonderful and terrible. This is every time I've wanted to punch, kick, bite, maim, immobilize, strangle, and disable him translated through my lips to his. I don't even think either of us are breathing. 

This time I'm the one to break the kiss. My eyes remain closed and my face buried in his neck. He sets me down but our arms are still wrapped around each other. My brain finally notices his glorious scent. Its leathery and vanilla and everything him. 

"I was not expecting that but I'd be lying if I said I didnt enjoy it," his voice rumbles above me. 

I press kisses to his neck between each sentence. 

"I cant ever get you to shut up," I tell him. 

Kiss. 

"That was the most quiet you've ever been." 

Kiss. 

"I truly had half a mind to strangle you." 

Kiss. 

"But I'd enjoy that too much." 

Kiss. 

"I don't think I would be entirely opposed to you choking me" He counters. 

I pull back enough too look him in the eye. I can tell he's being serious. Theres no playful gleam in his eyes, just pure lust. Its almost hard to believe but deep into his eyes I can tell that Jack Daniels wants to be dominated. 

Without hesitation, I turn us so he's pressed against the wall. One of my hands is in his hair and the other is pressed against his chest. He leans foward to kiss me but I pull him back by his hair. The groan he lets out is sinful and I'd trade anything in the world to hear it again. 

"Finally Daniels, something has come out of your mouth that isnt annoying," 

"I didn't mean to-" 

I shush him and press kisses against his neck and jaw, tugging softly at his hair. 

Gingers voice interupts us in our ears, "While I'm sure you two are having fun, I need you back here pronto for your reports." 

Jack chuckles, "We'll be right there."


End file.
